Gone Girl (film)
Gone Girl is film adaption of the novel by the same name by Gillian Flynn. Directed by David Fincher, the film was released to theaters October 3rd, 2014 and debuted on DVD on January 13th, 2015. Plot The day of his fifth wedding anniversary, Nick returns home to find that his wife Amy is missing. Her disappearance receives heavy press coverage, as Amy was the inspiration for her parents' popular Amazing Amy children's books. Suspicions arise that Nick murdered her, and his awkward behavior is interpreted by the media as characteristic of a potential sociopath. Flashbacks reveal that Nick and Amy's marriage has disintegrated; both lost their jobs in the recession and moved from New York City to Missouri. Nick has become lazy, distant, uninterested and unfaithful. Detective Rhonda Boney uncovers evidence of financial troubles and domestic disputes, a report indicating that Amy wanted to purchase a gun, and poorly concealed evidence of a struggle. She also finds a medical report indicating that Amy is pregnant, of which Nick denies knowledge. Through clues left for Nick by Amy, it is revealed that Amy, after discovering his affair, planned to frame Nick for her murder by ingratiating herself into local life, faking her pregnancy, and fabricating a diary describing her fear of her husband. She has changed her appearance and name and is hiding in a distant campground, believing Nick will be convicted and executed for her murder. Nick hires Tanner Bolt, an intelligent defense attorney who specializes in defending men accused of killing their wives, to prove his innocence. Nick meets Amy's ex-boyfriend Tommy O'Hara, who claims Amy framed him for rape. He also approaches another ex-boyfriend, the wealthy Desi Collings - against whom Amy previously filed a restraining order - but Desi refuses to share any details. When Amy's neighbors rob her at the campground she is hiding in, she is left without any money and calls Desi—she convinces him that she ran away from Nick because she feared for her life. He agrees to hide her in his lake house, which is equipped with surveillance cameras. Nick convinces his twin sister, Margo, of his innocence. After Nick's mistress, a student of his, reveals their affair at a press conference, he appears on a talk show to apologize for his failures as a husband in the hope of luring Amy, swearing he is not a murderer. His performance improves his public image and rekindles Amy's feelings for him. She uses the lake house's cameras to her advantage, making it appear as though Desi kidnapped and abused her. She seduces Desi and kills him during sex by slitting his throat with a box cutter, then returns home covered in blood, naming him as her captor and rapist, clearing Nick of suspicion. Amy tells Nick the truth, saying that the man she watched pleading for her return was the man she wants him to become again. Nick shares this with Boney, Bolt and Margo, but has no way to prove Amy's guilt. Nick intends to leave Amy and expose her lies, but Amy reveals that she is pregnant, having artificially inseminated herself with Nick's sperm stored at a fertility clinic. Nick doubts the child is his and says he will undertake a paternity test. Nick reacts violently to Amy's insistence that they remain married, but feels responsible for the child. Despite Margo's objections, he reluctantly decides to stay with Amy. The "happy" couple announces on television that they are expecting a baby. Cast Main Cast * Ben Affleck as Nick Dunne * Rosamund Pike as Amy Elliott-Dunne * Neil Patrick Harris as Desi Collings * Tyler Perry as Tanner Bolt * Carrie Coon as Margo "Go" Dunne * Kim Dickens as Detective Rhonda Boney * Patrick Fugit as Officer James Gilpin * David Clennon as Rand Elliott * Lisa Banes as Marybeth Elliott Supporting Cast * Casey Wilson as Noelle Hawthorne * Missi Pyle as Ellen Abbott * Sela Ward as Sharon Schieber * Emily Ratajkowski as Andie Fitzgerald * Lola Kirke as Greta * Scoot McNairy as Tommy O'Hara Trivia *Reese Witherspoon purchased movie rights for the novel in Summer 2012. Video Files *File:GoneGirl_Final_Shooting_Script.pdf Category:Film